Newmas fic 1 of 15
by KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: Summary inside. I only own the plot and Andrea. There will be slash and Chuck won't die.
1. Chapter 1

Hey sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been sicker than a dog that ate chocolate. So I decided to give you a new story and update everything that needs to be., Okay Now for the warnings… There will be slash, its a Newmas fic, and there will be another girl who was there but vanished. Thomas, Teresa, and Ariana(my OC, Ari for short) will be siblings. And the will be swearing. Its a cross between the book and the movie. I hope you enjoy the fanfic.

Dreams: **LOOKS LIKE THIS**

Telepathy: _Looks like this_

Talking: "look like this"

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 1

I gasped and started coughing. I glanced around and I noticed I was in an elevator. I also noticed the Teresa unconscious and sighed. I stood up and hit my head. The elevator sped up slightly before jolting to a stop. I fell to the ground and yelped. I stood up and growled in anger. I winced as light suddenly streamed in. I growled in annoyance and blinked the light out of my eyes. I heard a thud and saw a boy with black hair dropped in along with a cute blond.  
"Thomas? Newt? What do you see?" came a voice I knew was Fry's. I sniffed and yelped before scrambling backwards. Being a random experiment from a random lab and now to the Glade again. I looked and noticed it was Newt(Blondie) and Thomas(Brown).

"Its two girls," Newt called.

"Newt? Tommy?" I muttered, eyes going wide.

Newt looked confused but Thomas started laughing. Suddenly Teresa gasped and woke up. Her eyes darted around before meeting Tommy's.

"Thomas," she panted before her eyes closed again.

"Still think I'm over-reacting?" Gally asked darkly causing me to growl. Newt and Thomas got me out first then helped Teresa. Thomas pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. We didn't release the other until someone coughed. I pulled back slightly and glared at Gally.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah! Who are you and how do you know Thomas and Newt?" Gally demanded.

I ignored him and looked around. I noticed Zart, Fry, Clint, Jeff, Minho, Winston and a lot of other boys. My eyes filled with confusion when I didn't see Alby or Ben.

"Gally. Where is Alby and Ben? I asked eyes going from Zart to Clint to Jeff to Newt and finally to Thomas.

"Alby got stung but Ben was too far," Tommy spoke softly tightening his grip on me," he was exiled into the Maze."

"NO!" I cried before burying my face into Thomas' chest. Then the tears came. Thomas picked me up and carried me over to the homestead. He sat down holding me in his lap. He ran his hand up and down my back. Slowly the tears stopped. I pulled away and stood up. I walked over to Alby and hugged myself. My eyes started to glow and slowly Alby stopped groaning in pain and color returned to his cheeks. My eyes fluttered closed and darkness followed.


	2. SORRY!

Hey I own nothing. I'll explain at the end.

Previously:

Still think I'm over-reacting?" Gally asked darkly causing me to growl. Newt and Thomas got me out first then helped Teresa. Thomas pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. We didn't release the other until someone coughed. I pulled back slightly and glared at Gally.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah! Who are you and how do you know Thomas and Newt?" Gally demanded.

I ignored him and looked around. I noticed Zart, Fry, Clint, Jeff, Minho, Winston and a lot of other boys. My eyes filled with confusion when I didn't see Alby or Ben.

"Gally. Where is Alby and Ben? I asked eyes going from Zart to Clint to Jeff to Newt and finally to Thomas.

"Alby got stung but Ben was too far," Tommy spoke softly tightening his grip on me," he was exiled into the Maze."

"NO!" I cried before burying my face into Thomas' chest. Then the tears came. Thomas picked me up and carried me over to the homestead. He sat down holding me in his lap. He ran his hand up and down my back. Slowly the tears stopped. I pulled away and stood up. I walked over to Alby and hugged myself. My eyes started to glow and slowly Alby stopped groaning in pain and color returned to his cheeks. My eyes fluttered closed and darkness followed.

Chapter 2

I paced as I waited for her to wake up. For them to wake up. Newt was sitting by Alby telling him about the days and who did what. I walked over to him away from the two girls and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I held him gently before letting go of him. I headed out of the homestead and towards the Runner Shack. The shock that Maria, the one who wasn't unconscious when they arrived, was here still hadn't worn off. My green eyes wandered over the Glade and Gladers and I smiled. Suddenly a hand covered my mouth and a strong arm dragged me towards the Deadwoods. My attacker dragged me until we were extremely far. I was scared beyond all reason. And when he spoke my heart nearly stopped.

"Such a pretty thing, shame if you would be tainted," A male's voice purred. It sound like Holden, an ex-runner.

"Now no screaming or you will be hurt even more," Holden whispered in my ear. He removed his hand and I looked out of the corner of my eye, hoping I was wrong, but I wasn't. Holden stood behind me and he was touching me. I bit my lip, trying not to cry. I blocked everything out so I didn't feel anything. The only thought I had while I was being raped is 'Why me? Could I have stopped this?' When I snapped out of my blank state, Holden was gone. I sat up but the winced at the pain in my back. I found my clothes, got dressed and headed back to the Glade. Newt was looking worried but I couldn't face him. I headed towards the Homestead not even glancing at Newt. I stumbled in and up to where Maria and the girl were. When I got to where they were Maria immediately knew. She leapt out of bed ignoring the med jack, she walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Whose ass am I kicking?" She asked softly.

"Holden," I mumbled.

She nodded and led me to the bed, gently pushed me down and covered me with a blanket. The second my head hit the pillow I was out,

MARIA'S POV

I was livid. No, livid doesn't begin to describe how I was I feeling. I stormed outside and headed toward Newt. He was standing with Alby by Frypan's kitchen. I was so mad I was visibly shaking. I had entered over-protective momma bear mode. Alby saw me and paled.  
"Do you know where Holden might be?" I demanded.

Newt pointed to where the ex-runners were all milling about. I stalked over with Newt and Alby close behind me. The group of guys looked at me and paled.

"Where is Holden?" I growled angrily.

"He said he was going to be by the Deadwoods," one of them said.

I trotted over to the dead woods and saw a guy with black hair and tan skin leaning against a tree. I got in his face and demanded to know if he was Holden. When he said yes I saw a tint of red. Before Alby or Newt could react I punched him in the face. His head jerked back. Alby grabbed my arms and held me back. I struggled and thrashed about causing Alby to let me go.

"This is for Tommy," I said before kicking him where the sun don't shine. Holden dropped to the ground and gasped. I kicked him in the stomach until Newt and Alby pulled me away.

"MARIA! Knock it off!" Newt yelled.

"Not until this bastard pays for what he has done," I growled.  
"What did he do that has you in Mama bear mode?" Alby asked.

"HE RAPED TOMMY!" I shrieked. They were so shocked I was able to hit him again, as he had stood up while we were talking about what he had done. Newt dragged Holden off and Alby and I followed. Newt THREW him into the pit and slammed the door.  
"He's gone," Newt said.

Alby and I nodded. I brushed a strand of green hair out of my face and started running around the Glade.

NEWT'S POV

I was beyond mad. I had trusted Holden and he did this?! I headed toward the homestead and up to where the girls had been. Thomas was curled up on Maria's bed sobbing softly. I didn't think I just pulled him into a hug and whispered soothing words to him. HE clung to me tightly and I held him.

"You're okay Tommy,"I whispered. "He's being banished."

Thomas nodded and closed his eyes. I stood up when Alby entered. He led me to where The Banishing poles were and Sent Minho to get Holden. When Minho showed up with him he was growling and foaming at the mouth. We pushed him in and he screamed at us until the doors closed. I headed back to Tommy after putting the pole away. I climbed next to him and pulled him closer to me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey everybody! I am so sorry I haven't updated in A while. I have been really busy, Moving and school and not having my mom's pc Any who I will be updating all I can. I hope you enjoyed. OK should Tommy get pregnant from this or no review and answer. LOVE YOU ALL ENJOY!


	3. Extra

Hey everyone this is my first time doing a challenge and I really hope you try it. Okay I will throw the rules in and what must be done at the end of the chapter. So I hope you all enjoy it. I own nothing but the plot.

Previously:

I trotted over to the dead woods and saw a guy with black hair and tan skin leaning against a tree. I got in his face and demanded to know if he was Holden. When he said yes I saw a tint of red. Before Alby or Newt could react I punched him in the face. His head jerked back. Alby grabbed my arms and held me back. I struggled and thrashed about causing Alby to let me go.

"This is for Tommy," I said before kicking him where the sun don't shine. Holden dropped to the ground and gasped. I kicked him in the stomach until Newt and Alby pulled me away.

"MARIA! Knock it off!" Newt yelled.

"Not until this bastard pays for what he has done," I growled.  
"What did he do that has you in 'Mama Bear mode'?" Alby asked.

"HE RAPED MY TOMMY!" I shrieked. They were so shocked I was able to hit him again, as he had stood up while we were talking about what he had done. Newt dragged Holden off and Alby and I followed. Newt _THREW_ him into the pit and slammed the door.  
"He's gone," Newt said.

Alby and I nodded. I brushed a strand of green hair out of my face and started running around the Glade.

NEWT'S POV

I was beyond mad. I had trusted Holden and he did this?! I headed toward the homestead and up to where the girls had been. Thomas was curled up on Maria's bed sobbing softly. I didn't think I just pulled him into a hug and whispered soothing words to him. HE clung to me tightly and I held him.

"You're okay Tommy, "I whispered. "He's being banished."

Thomas nodded and closed his eyes. I stood up when Alby entered. He led me to where The Banishing poles were and Sent Minho to get Holden. When Minho showed up with him he was growling and foaming at the mouth. We pushed him in and he screamed at us until the doors closed. I headed back to Tommy after putting the pole away. I climbed next to him and pulled him closer to me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Chapter 3

When I woke up Thomas was still asleep and Maria had joined us. The two of them were curled into a ball with me in the center. Maria was slowly waking up and just then Winston poked his head in. I shook Tommy awake and he sleepily rubbed his eyes. Maria was sitting up and staring at me and Thomas. Hurt him and you are so dead, Maria, mouthed. I nodded and had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. She looked utterly adorable and it was hard for her to be intimidating with frizzy hair. Maria stood up, stretched, and trotted out the door. I set to getting Thomas to fully wake up. When he did he rubbed his eyes and yawned. I helped him stand and half supported him as we headed to where the girls were. Maria and the girl were glaring at each other. Maria had her arms crossed under her chest pushing it up slightly.

"He is not a possession," Maria snapped angrily.

"They said he's my love not some slut,"The girl snapped.  
A crack sounded through the room.  
"Theresa, never say that again, Newt take Tom to Frypan," Maria demanded. I nodded and led Thomas away. He leaned into my side and together we headed towards the Kitchen. Maria stormed in shortly after we arrived. We got our food, headed to where Chuck was and sat down. Maria was chatting with Chuck who she automatically adored. She laughed at something he said, ruffled his hair, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Tommy was leaning against me as they did that. I smiled down at him gently and he smiled at me. The said thing was that he hasn't said a word all day. Thomas was being awfully quiet and he flinched when one of Holden's friend said something about him. Maria's eyes flashed and she stood up, tied her shoes and took off running. Minho sighed stood up and followed her. We went about our day like normal, then came the time for the doors to close came. Minho raced in just as the noises started.

"WHERE'S MARIA?!" I yelled over the noise.

"I LOST HER SOMEHOW SHE WAS TO FAST!" Minho shouted.

Everyone's eyes grew wide as a green blur shot past them. The doors slammed closed and everyone turned to where the green blur was last seen. Maria stood there her green hair still settling from the rush of wind. Thomas slipped from arms and walked over to Maria. He shook his head, placed his hands on his hips, and frowned at Maria.

"Yes, I know it was reckless," Maria snorted. "I make no promises about not doing it again."

Thomas sighed and pulled her into a hug. She draped an arm across his shoulders and pulled him towards the kitchens. I followed along with Gally close behind. He was staring at something, a soft blush on his cheeks. I followed his gaze to see him staring at Maria's ass. I nudged him and his gaze broke. He looked at me and I jerked my head towards Maria. Gally nodded and walked up to Maria. She turned to him and smiled gently. I was too far away to hear what they said but soon Gally was carrying Maria on his back while Tommy held my hand. We all headed to the kitchen.

When we got there and saw that Frypan had made spaghetti and sushi for Maria we smiled. Then Tommy suddenly turned green and ran to the trash can. He bent over and threw up in it. I was by his side immediately, rubbing his back softly. Maria appeared by my side, handed me a bottle of water, grabbed her food, and headed outside. Thomas slowly stopped vomiting and leaned against me.

~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Hey as I said I have a challenge. OK There are thing that must be included. They are:

It has to be a Harry Potter X Full metal Alchemist crossover

Harry has to be a slut

Has to have a daughter of Greed

Harry must work with his sister and Greed

Harry can change shape and age.

Greed can't die

Maes can't die

Things you can use

Harry betrays greed

MPreg

Roy rescues them

Sushi

Chocolate

Vegetarian

Greed hurts them

Lust and Gluttony help raise them

Besides what was was listed it is up to you to choose what you use. I can't wait to read it.

BYE


	4. Momma Bear

Chapter 4

previously:

Maria's eyes flashed and she stood up, tied her shoes and took of running. Minho sighed stood up and followed her. We went about our day like normal, then came the time for the doors to close came. Minho raced in just as the noises started.

"WHERE'S MARIA?!" I yelled over the noise.

"I LOST HER SOMEHOW SHE WAS TO FAST!" Minho shouted.

Everyone's eyes grew wide as a green blur shot past them. The doors slammed closed and everyone turned to where the green blur was last seen. Maria stood there her green hair still settling from the rush of wind. Thomas slipped from arms and walked over to Maria. He shook his head, placed his hands on his hips, and frowned at Maria.

"Yes, I know it was reckless," Maria snorted. "I make no promises about not doing it again."

Thomas sighed and pulled her into a hug. She draped an arm across his shoulders and pulled him towards the kitchens. I followed along with Gally close behind. He was staring at something, a soft blush on his cheeks. I followed his gaze to see him staring at Maria's ass. I nudged him and his gaze broke. He looked at me and I jerked my head towards Maria. Gally nodded and walked up to Maria. She turned to him and smiled gently. I was to far away to hear what they said but soon Gally was carrying Maria on his back while Tommy held my hand. We all headed to the kitchen.

When we got there and saw that Frypan had made spaghetti and sushi for Maria we smiled. Then Tommy suddenly turned green and ran to the trash can. He bent over and threw up in it. I was by his side immediately, rubbing his back softly. Maria appeared by my side, handed me a bottle of water, grabbed her food, and headed outside. Thomas slowly stopped vomiting and leaned against me.

~~~~~~CHAPTER 4~~~~

Maria was pacing a few feet away from where Thomas and Newt were. She was beyond confused and she was trying to remember something. Suddenly it flew back into her mind. Thomas had been inputted with the genes to allow him to get pregnant! Now Maria was visibly shaking in anger.

~Maria's POV~  
DAMN IT! I am going to be in over-protective Mamma Bear mode. Well until he gives birth. Gally, bless him, was the only one brave enough to approach me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me to the Homestead. Newt, Thomas, Alby, Frypan, Winston, and all the other Keepers were waiting there. I shakily explained what I had just gotten a flash of. Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas who kissed his cheek. I smiled and we shared a look. I explained my Idea about the maps and we got to work. We were beginning to get frustrated so we dragged Theresa to help us. She kept flirting with Tommy and pushing Newt.

"Why are you with him." she purred "_seductively_". "I can make you much happier."  
I gagged as did Thomas, Newt, Gally and Winston.

"I don't like girls," Thomas replied. Then she did something that set me and Newt off. She grabbed his face and kissed him forcefully. I yanked her off while Newt soothed Tommy.

"You little BITCH!" I growled before punching her. Her eyes which always looked glassy became clear and she glared at me.

"He WILL be mine," Theresa snarled and stormed off.

"WIll I get in trouble if I beat the klunk out of her?" I grumbled to Newt.

" Yeah, ya would shuckface," Newt Chuckled. "So about Tommy?"

"The pregnancy will last about 6 months and we'd do a C-section when it's time," I said blowing a strand of green hair out of my face. "Okay, BACK TO WORK LOSERS!"

Everyone focused on trying to figure it out and we missed the lunch bell. I sighed and went to go get us food.

My thoughts drifted and I didn't realise I was about to crash into Luke, one of HIS friends. When we crashed I hit the dirt and groaned. I then stood up, brushed my pants of and hissed at him. He just looked at me weirdly. I skirted around him, glaring at him slightly. I entered Frypan's domain and inhaled the scent of bacon.

"Hey, Fry, did they send up my chocolate?" I asked him.

"Here ya go, shank," Fry said tossing me a small bag.

I smiled and was almost out the door before I sensed Frypan throwing something at me. I turned and caught a small box, about 4' X 4' and smirked at him. I then trotted back to my brother and the others. I entered to see Theresa tied up and in the furthest corner from Thomas.

"She tried molesting him again," Newt answered.

"I'll throw her in the pit," I growled storming over to grab her and dragging her to the pit. She kept kicking and wiggling. With as much force as I could I THREW her in. I smirked at her and locked her in. I ignored her screaming and then headed towards Gally. He noted my anger and acted accordingly. Gally stood up, pulled me into a hug, and sat down with me on his lap. I shared a look with Tyler, Gally's best friend, who laughed. I smiled, closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it took so long to update. RL has been kicking my ass. I've been dealing with custody battles, school, and a teacher who won't back off. Anyway I'll update again soon.


End file.
